<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say That Again by careaphite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941582">Say That Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/careaphite/pseuds/careaphite'>careaphite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnf one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Phone Call, Pining, Unrequited Love, late night phone call</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/careaphite/pseuds/careaphite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns the water off and steps out, putting on his sweats. Without the shelter of the steamy shower surrounding him anymore, he feels the tightening of his chest return as his brain begins insulting him again. He hates how he thinks of Dream in this way, how it makes him feel so safe to think of Dream in this way. He stares at his outline in the clouded mirror, running a hand along his face. As the fog begins to clear, he finds himself face to face with his reflection. He looks tired, weak. His eyes look sad. God, when did it get like this?</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Dream and George stay up on the phone together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnf one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say That Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have never written like fluff/comfort so this is iffy but i was inspired by @xibalex on tiktok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George shuts down his PC and heads for the shower, letting the hot water wash away all his feelings from the livestream. He squeezes his eyes shut as thoughts of Dream flash across his mind. He feels the guilt seeping up in his stomach, but then he feels the warmth. He likes the warmth. He lets himself indulge in it for once, thinking of Dream; how his smile must look, how his eyes would look staring at George. How his hand would look wrapped around George’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns the water off and steps out, putting on his sweats. Without the shelter of the steamy shower surrounding him anymore, he feels the tightening of his chest return as his brain begins insulting him again. He hates how he thinks of Dream in this way, how it makes him feel so safe to think of Dream in this way. He stares at his outline in the clouded mirror, running a hand along his face. As the fog begins to clear, he finds himself face to face with his reflection. He looks tired, weak. His eyes look sad. God, when did it get like this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returns to his room, putting his phone down and leaving to get a cup of water. As he returns down the hall, he hears his phone ringing. He hurries to close his door and picks up the phone. It’s Dream. He inhales, answering the call. Dream has his camera on, but his lights are off, leaving George to a black screen nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hey. I thought you weren’t gonna pick up,” Dream sounds cheerful, per usual. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I wasn’t at my phone. What’s up?” George replies, trying his best to sound as unbothered as Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, so I need a reason to call you now?” Dream chuckles out. George blushes slightly, moving over to his bed to try to avoid from Dream seeing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I just-“ George fumbles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m messing with you, George,” George can hear the smile on his face, which causes one to tug on his own lips. “But, yeah, I did wanna call to apologize for not being able to be on stream today. It was a last minute thing, I’m really sorry man.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it’s okay. Don’t even worry about it,” George forces a smile and a genuine voice. Dream pauses for a long time, causing George to shift uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It feels like it’s been forever,” Dream’s voice is much softer now, causing George to close his eyes momentarily. He quickly snaps back into it, rolling over and looking at the blank screen intently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it does,” George’s voice matches Dream’s near whisper. They sit in silence again for a moment. Then Dream begins speaking, telling George about Patches and life and what he had for dinner. George falls completely into the conversation, listening to Dream speak, laughing at his jokes, answering his questions, making fun of him, making fun of Sapnap. It’sjust like always, and George feels safe. He always feels so safe here, with Dream, even when they’re thousands of miles apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George suddenly notices they’ve been on call for almost two hours, just talking and dropping video ideas. He looks over at his clock, noting he won’t be getting much sleep tonight. Dream spits out a funny joke, bringing out a careless holler from George as he begins to crack up. Dream laughs alongside him, adding on more pieces of the joke until they’re both wheezing and gasping for air. George grabs onto his stomach as he begins to regain control, smiling into the camera. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, I miss you Clay,” He freezes immediately, eyes going wide as the smile falls from his face. He wants to say something to try and amend the tense air, pop another joke. But he’s silent, all words dying in his now tight throat. Dream is silent too, no motion or sound detectable from his side of the screen. George hears a deep exhale come from Dream’s end of the line. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say that again,” Dream’s voice is barely a whisper, low in his throat as it falls upon George’s red ears. George hesitates for only an instant, but speaks again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss you, Clay,” They’re both silent, besides their breathing. George is okay with the silence this time, though. He wants to bask in it. To sit here forever with Dream and not think about anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go, George,” Dream finally speaks, “I’ll talk to you later, okay?” His voice is extremely soft, a tone George only hears in late night calls like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm,” George whispers back, feeling his stomach plummet at the loss of Dream’s presence as the “Call Ended” pops up on his screen. He drops his phone next to his face, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He can’t help but feel a flush growing over his face as he recalls the way Dream whispered to him moments before. He covers his face and smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>